The invention relates to a refrigerating device, in particular a refrigerator and/or a freezer cabinet, comprising a heat-insulating housing and a heat-insulating door, whereby at least one component is provided on or in the door, said component being connected fluidically and/or electrically by means of a line to at least one element arranged on the housing.
Refrigerators are known which have in their door a water dispensing unit for cooled water or for ice and/or further electrical components. The routing of the electrical or the fluidic connection is realized in these devices either directly through the supporting point of the door mounting, by implementing the supporting point as a tube, or through a tube arrangement connecting the door and the device body, which is pulled out from an understructure of the device as the door opens.
With regard to these refrigerators, hinges having a single, rigid hinge axis are used as a rule. Such types of hinges are generally required against the background of the high demand for mechanical stability in particular in the case of heavy doors, as are generally present in the case of doors having a water dispensing unit. Their use allows comparatively great door forces to be accommodated without the hinge needing to have excessively large dimensions. Such types of hinges do however exhibit certain disadvantages in respect of their door position/door opening behavior. Thick doors in particular, such as are used for example in the case of refrigerators having a built-in water dispensing unit in the door, exhibit a comparatively unfavorable free opening cross-section. If for example the door is opened by an angle of 90°, part of the inner chamber of the refrigerator remains obstructed generally by approximately the thickness of the door, such that access to the inner chamber of the refrigerator is partially impaired by the door when these hinges are employed.